


Sweetest Devotion

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: sin of our hand, sin of our tongue [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Blow Job, F/M, Gore, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Suggested Torture, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why settle for one when you have the loyalty of both?</p><p>Klaus Mikaelson puts into motion a plan to not only tempt pretty Caroline, but to tempt her werwolf boyfriend into submitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLainaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/gifts).



> So I blame lalainajanes for this madness. She just so casually baited my muse, and my muse sadly took said bait. A huge thank you to arustykiss for beta reading this for me. Also, thetourguidebarbie and willowaus listened to me bitch, a lot. Per usual, for threesome fics.

“He won't stay loyal forever.”

Caroline froze, fingers tightening on her locker. Turning, she stared at the hybrid casually leaning next to her, and narrowed her eyes. “Here I thought you'd be a little too old for twilight-esque stalking.”

Lips curling enough to just hint at the dimple in his cheek, Klaus turned and looked her over. He chose to ignore her comment, not a huge surprise there. “Tyler belongs to me, Caroline.”

She shut the metal door, and it clanged loudly. “Tyler belongs to himself.”

“So you have no claim on him?” Eyes focused, glittering with emotion she couldn't begin to name, he arched a brow. “No desire to dig your nails, those sharp little teeth into his skin until he bleeds for you? So that he carries the scars of you beneath his skin?”

Her breath caught, at the picture he described. Leaning forward, she lifted her chin. “You know what your problem is Klaus? You only see loyalty in two shades, for you or against you. Tyler is my friend, before anything else. He's earned my trust. So go play your games with someone else.”

Her back hit the lockers and she froze, as Klaus ran his nose slowly up the column of her throat. When he lifted his head, the blue of his gaze was flecked with hybrid gold. “I know exactly the type of loyalty I want, sweetheart, and your veins bleed with it. It's so delightfully intriguing that you two - my brand new hybrid and the baby vampire - have cleaved together so strongly. I could separate you, dig little cracks into your armor and watch you break each other apart, but this way will be so much more fun.”

Heart thumping, Caroline dug her nails into her palms. “What are you talking about?”

Dimples and hybrid eyes, a hint of fang as he pressed into her space. “Your arousal smells delicious, sweetheart. I can't wait to taste it.”

“Did you miss the part where I'm with Tyler?”

Klaus skimmed a fingertip down her chin before stepping back. Turning, he sauntered away, laughter rich in his throat. “Don't worry, Caroline. My bed is big enough to accommodate the both of you, and I think you'd enjoy watching Tyler come apart under my mouth.”

She froze up, abdomen going tight, a flush crawling up her neck as he turned and watched her with wicked eyes. His voice was low and rough, when he spoke. “Why should I settle for only half the equation when I can have all of it?”

Then she was alone in the hallway with her heart hammering in her ears and underwear gone unexpectedly damp.

-

“What?”

Caroline paused, from where she was pulling her shirt back on. Tyler hadn't moved yet, had chosen to stare at the ceiling as he made his confession. Dark eyes swung in her direction his pupils still wide from sex, cheeks flushed. Any and all contentment, the buzz of a good orgasm, evaporated.

“Klaus told me how to break the sire bond,” Tyler repeated, voice rough. “It's like he wants me to break it.”

Her mouth went bone dry. “Klaus doesn't let things go, Tyler.”

His gaze flickered back to her ceiling before he sat up, his hand running through his hair in a sure sign of agitation. She watched the muscles shift along his back and arms, alarm killing any enjoyment the sight would have usually given her. They’d learned early, how high their libidos ratcheted with their supernatural changes. From Damon’s occasional coarse nugget of information and disapproving eyebrows from Stefan, it was clear that the need clawing in her gut wouldn't fade anytime soon. But with Klaus playing mind games, even gorgeously naked Tyler didn't so much as tweak her arousal.

“He was weird about it.”

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “Define weird.”

Shoulders tight, Tyler stood and reached for his pants. “Never mind. It's not important.”

She almost corrected him, blurted out what had happened in the school yesterday. How Klaus had alluded to seducing the both of them. Together. But that was ridiculous, right? And why would Klaus taunt Tyler about the sire bond, offer him a way out, when using Tyler’s need to please would be the easiest way to get him into Klaus’ bed? Bile hit the back of her throat, and she swallowed hard.

Damon certainly hadn't seen anything wrong with that. Klaus had a lot more practice at waging personal wars and destroying anything he wanted, than Damon Salvatore. Pressing her hand to her stomach, to feel her next deep breath, she tried to stop Tyler from leaving her so abruptly.

“How do you break a sire bond, Tyler?”

Those wonderful shoulders went tight, the lines of his back tense. “I have to change. Over and over again, until the pain of my bones breaking overrides my need to serve.”

Caroline covered her mouth and shook her head. “Tyler…”

Dark eyes met and held hers. “I can feel it, his wish for me to be free, it's eating into my bones. I thought I could bury it here, with you. Cover it with your scent, your taste. And I can't.”

“What can I do?”

He turned his head and left her, his words echoing painfully in her ears. “You can't help me with this, Caroline. No one can.”

-

Caroline was worried. Tyler had been missing class, and he hadn't returned any of her phone calls. She knew she'd sounded frustrated last night when she warned him she'd come looking, and the continued radio silence had her temper spiking as she slammed her car door shut outside Tyler’s home. She knew Carol wasn't around, there was one of those lovely meetings tonight, and Caroline fully intended to get to the bottom of this mess.

She wasn't just pissed because she was horny. Her teeth ground together tightly, remembering Damon’s leering comment; how she’d needed to force down her monster’s teeth. It was none of Damon’s business, if she was getting off. And Caroline wasn't going to acknowledge his comments by reacting, either.

Still she was worried, she wasn't exactly sleeping well with her strange, mixed up dreams and her favorite form of relief wasn't available because her boyfriend wasn't answering his phone.

Fully prepared to get into a fight - maybe have some furniture damaging makeup sex - she ground to a halt as she caught sight of Tyler through the living room windows. He and Klaus were in the backyard, seemingly unconcerned that they will be seen. Tyler was changing. Body contorting, fur and skin melding strangely so that she heard bones snapping, the four legged body of her boyfriend finally dropped to the grass with a whine of pain.

Klaus pressed one hand to his fur, low noise she wouldn't describe as comforting coming from his throat. Tyler shuddered, but she couldn't tell if it was from hurt or something else. Glancing up, Klaus looked in her direction and smiled at her through the glass.

“Caroline, sweetheart, why don't you join us?”

Only an idiot would think that was a suggestion and only a fool would actually do it. Tyler was shaking his fur out, yellow gaze locked onto her with a wrinkled muzzle. But she had made herself a promise long before Klaus had walked into her life. When she was recovering from being tortured, and later, when she'd woken to find herself shackled to a wall as a possible sacrifice.

She wouldn't break for anyone. And she certainly wouldn't let fear rule her life. Caroline refused to be afraid of Tyler.

“Is this some sort of stupid trust exercise?” Caroline questioned as she walked onto the porch, gaze narrowing as Klaus casually grasped Tyler’s neck.

“How so?” Klaus asked curiously, blue eyes glinting with gold as he easily kept Tyler from lunging.

She didn't like the anticipation in his eyes, so she ignored his question. “I take it he’s still sired to you, then?”

“For now,” Klaus turned his head, smiled at Tyler with teeth. “He’s making progress.”

Caroline could smell it, the blood and fur of the change. But it was the nearly careless, easy way that he overpowered Tyler that she found interesting and that left her wary.

“He’ll change back soon.”

Her eyes cut to him. “That his idea or yours?”

“Tyler must learn to resist the lure of the sire bond if he wishes to be free of it,” Klaus said with a shrug. Tyler shuddered, suddenly, fur rippling as he whined. Klaus kept a hand on Tyler’s wolf, until fur shifted to skin. “Some people never do. They like feeling needed, being able to please someone with their actions.”

“It's worse than compulsion.”

A curious look, as Tyler’s bones reformed. “You're a vampire, love. Compulsion is part of you. Is it so bad to give loyalty and obedience to the one who created you?”

“Yes.”

Something violent crawled behind his gaze. “I wonder, Caroline, who hurt you?”

Tyler’s voice cut through her flinch, and she broke her staring match with Klaus. “Caroline, what are you doing here?”

“You haven't answered any of my texts or returned my calls. I was worried.”

“I'm fine.”

“Oh yes, this looks like the very definition of fine,” Caroline snapped, eyes narrowing. Temper blazed behind Tyler’s gaze and she struggled to rein herself in. She would not fight like this in front of Klaus, who looked all too amused. “If you don't want me turning up unexpectedly, then call me back.”

“I could have attacked you!”

“Tyler,” Klaus cut in, his tone mild. But his eyes, they were ringed yellow and had a potency that Caroline felt against her skin. “Do you somehow imagine that I’d allow you to hurt Caroline?”

And Caroline’s lungs locked up. Because that richness to his tone, that edge of iron screamed dominance to her. She bit the side of her tongue, at the almost imperceptible shift to Tyler’s stance. A shift that Caroline hoped had to do with with the damn bond and not Tyler's wolf submitting.

Surely, Tyler wouldn’t fight so hard to be free, only for his wolf to give in?

“Let's try again.” Klaus said calmly, but nothing about his phrasing was a suggestion. Caroline swallowed as Tyler went to his knees. As his hands dug into the earth, spine arching as pain bowed his body.

She shuddered, as Klaus ran his hand through Tyler’s sweat slick hair, but there was nothing tender about the caress. There was possession and triumph, as Tyler bent his head to cry out, as the change wrecked him again. His face held a curious sort of glee, as he smiled at the sound of bones breaking. Klaus’ gaze caught hers, and the challenge there had her fists clenching.

Another move in this game of his then.

She hated that she could see it, that she could guess at his intentions even if she didn't understand why. She was in no mood for this today. She just didn't know how to avoid it. If she stayed, she was giving into the play for dominance Klaus had made Tyler's need to break the sire bond into.

If she left, it felt like she was abandoning Tyler to Klaus.

It was how badly she wanted to watch. The way Tyler's transformation called to her expectedly monster; it made no sense, her sudden to to dig in her nails, to sink her fangs into his shoulder and force him to… Spinning on her heel, she ignored the eyes she could feel boring into her back with teeth gritted determination. Because as much as she hated to walk away, she didn't quite trust herself to stay. The very last thing she could afford was to touch Tyler was Klaus watching, smile and words ready to spur the darkest parts of her.

Not now.

Not ever.

If only she could just pretend that watching Klaus’ hands on Tyler’s heaving body hadn't left her the tiniest bit aroused.

-

She was shaking.

Skin burning with the memory of torture, the horrors of her past too close to the surface, Caroline sucked down a blood bag in desperation. Each gulping mouthful eased the sting, eased the tremors in her hands, but nothing could push her monster aside completely.

Alaric had tried to kill her.

Klaus had told her to run.

Pressing her hand to her forehead, Caroline tried to calm her riotous emotions down. This wasn't the first time she'd been tortured. She’d tasted this betrayal before. But why was it that Klaus was the one who caught her when she was crawling out if her skin with fear?

‘It's me, you're safe.’

No, no, no. The monster who watched the world spin along his marionette strings, and who smiled with those stupid dimples as the world bled out around him didn't get to say that. The man who tried to tempt her with diamonds and pretty dresses, who drew her face with careful strokes of charcoal, and who was seducing her boyfriend in some twisted supernatural power play.

Who thought her loyalty precious.

Safe.

Caroline reached for a second blood bag. She was obviously suffering from some sort of post-trauma delusions, because she hadn't been safe. Klaus might not carve her secrets from her skin with vervain and slam lead and wood through her hands to grin at her cries, but he wanted those pieces of her just the same. That split second she'd rested against Klaus, his hands on her body hadn't been…

It hadn't been a relief. It certainly hadn't been a twisted form of safe, a quiet moment with the lion. Her monster might have crawled to the surface, might have taken his lead, but she said thank you. Anything else, well, he wasn't dealing with Alaric for her, was he?

“Caroline!”

She twisted, eyes bleeding black as Tyler barged in, his dark eyes wide. He stopped abruptly at her hiss, shoulders jerking back. They blinked at each other, confusion clear on Tyler’s face as he looked at her.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” the words were automatic, and she shrugged. Tried to play off her internal confusion, not sure Tyler would understand. Turning, she went to toss her empty blood bag. “Why are you here?”

“Klaus called me.”

She went stiff, fingers digging into the empty plastic. “What?”

“They’ve got Alaric, and Bonnie is going to dessicate him… Care?”

“But why did he call you?” Caroline asked, turning to face him. She tried to read his eyes, his posture. Tyler looked uncomfortable.

“He thought… Klaus said you might want some company. What did Alaric do?”

“Forget Alaric, when did you and Klaus become chummy? I thought…”

“You thought what?” Tyler asked, gaze narrowing.

Shoving her fingers through her wrecked hair, hissing a little at the faint burn of lingering vervain, she scowled. “I don’t know Tyler, I thought since you'd broken the sire bond, you'd be trying to avoid Klaus. He’s dangerous! Or did you forget that stupid ball?”

With those covetous stares and talks of Rome, Paris, Tokyo. She could only imagine what he’d murmured in Tyler's ear. With them both showing up in clothing Klaus had picked out for them - her in that dress, Tyler in a tux that had left her mouth dry - she had been relieved when she'd finally gotten home. She might have fleetingly regretted throwing those diamonds back in Klaus’ face, but she was young, not stupid.

“Klaus kissed me,” Tyler blurted out, his voice unexpectedly cracking.

“What?” Caroline stared at him. “Klaus… kissed you? Where?”

His dark eyes were wild and his jaw clenched. “What do you mean, where?”

Caroline arched both brows and crossed her arms when he flinched back. She refused to admit that she felt the tiniest flare of jealousy for anything other than Tyler kissing Klaus. Her boyfriend. Kissing another hybrid.

Tyler looked agitated, and his frustration shoved against her own. It’d been a bad day, and she wasn’t in a mood to coddle. “Well, fine. Did he use tongue? Was he any good at it?”

Caroline watched in disbelief as Tyler blushed. Putting her blood bag down, she tilted her head and stared at him. His ears were red, cheeks flushed and jaw working in a pattern she knew so well. Embarrassed and flustered, Tyler looked exactly like he had that time he’d misfired and she’d grabbed his hand and shown him how to finish her.

“Tyler?”

“Nevermind.”

Eyes narrowing, Caroline put her hands on her hips. “Are you saying he’s a better kisser than me?”

“What? No!” Tyler said in a rush, raking a hand through his hair.

“Then what are you saying?” Caroline ground out. “Because it sounds like my boyfriend decided to tell me that he kissed the very monster that enslaved him to his will, who gave me grief about the fact that Klaus wouldn't leave me alone. Did you forget what he wants with Elena’s blood? That he’ll kill us?”

“No, I’m not…” Tyler ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I don't know what happened, okay? I was trying to find you and he just appeared and…”

“And laid one on you?” Caroline growled, refusing to admit that part of her anger came from the knowledge that Klaus had kissed Tyler. And it had nothing to do with the territorial parts of her heart and everything to do with the competitive heart of her monster. Klaus had kissed Tyler first.

It was beyond annoying.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler said softly. “It won't happen again.”

Caroline licked her lips and looked away. “Don't make a promise you can't keep.”

“Care…”

She glanced at him, his tightly clenched jaw, and felt some of her fury deflate. She of all people understood how difficult it was to resist Klaus, and he'd never tempted her with more than his words and knowing eyes, baubles. She knew that kissing him, having that charming tongue inside her mouth would be so much harder to resist.

“It was just kissing?”

Red crawled up his throat, stained his ears, but he never looked away. “Yeah.”

“Be careful, Tyler,” Caroline said softly. “Klaus is dangerous.”

Jaw working, he nodded, something wary crawling through his eyes. “I know.”

Later, as she stood in her shower, she cursed that she couldn't unbend her pride enough to ask Tyler to stay and relieve some of the tension from today. That she would crawl into a cold bed and try to sleep without the inevitable nightmares.

But mostly, as she finished washing vervain and shampoo from her hair, Caroline couldn't grasp why she hadn't told Tyler about Klaus’ threat. His sensual promise that his bed was big enough for the three of them. Was it that flicker of uneasy confusion in Tyler’s eyes? The way her boyfriend had shifted uncomfortably, his body language telling her how much he'd found himself enjoying Klaus’ tongue?

Those faint, barely noticeable flecks of wolf in his gaze?

Or the stubborn, lingering need that had tightened in her own gut at the mental image of Klaus kissing Tyler?

-

Why the universe didn't smite Damon Salvatore from existence continued to baffle Caroline. He was going to get them all killed. Elena would be turned into Klaus’ personal Red Cross and none of them could look beyond their own noses to see it. Moving through the woods behind her house, she ground her teeth as she paced in circles, trying to think.

They'd tried to dessicate Klaus instead of Alaric. They flirted with the idea of forming an alliance with Esther. Damon wanted to continue to use Caroline as bait, ignoring her snarled refusals as if she wasn't even speaking.

Stefan had just looked at her, face apologetic.

For the first time since she changed, Caroline wondered if Stefan had worn a similar expression when he'd looked at her after realizing that Damon was raping her. Or had human Caroline not been worth even that much effort? Oh, sure, Elena had cared, had fought to save her, but that had ended when Caroline had been murdered and had the infancy to come back from it. To enjoy not being a victim.

Caroline had been bait. Had argued and struggled against arguably the most powerful creature in existence and didn't that count? The monster in her veins pushed harder and harder after each stupid plan, after each taunt and when was it going to change?

Why did it keep feeling like the lines were being redrawn and she was never on the same side as Team Elena? Constantly, it felt like the only person who worried about her was Tyler, and she'd dragged him into a power play he had no idea even existed.

She seriously sucked.

“You seem agitated, sweetheart.”

Caroline scowled, cutting her gaze to the side to find Klaus watching her with curious eyes. “I so don't want to deal with you right now.”

A curling grin that did absolutely nothing to lessen her ire. “I can't imagine why not. I believe I've been nothing but helpful the last few times we've spoken. Perhaps you'd let me lend an ear?”

She lifted a finger. “Okay, first, I've already said thank you for your help back at the school. But personally, I don't feel like your attempts to seduce my boyfriend are at all helpful.”

“Yet,” he murmured. “You don't see yet. And I'm hardly just attempting to tempt my hybrid into my bed, Caroline. But I'm willing to set that aside, for a few moments, should you require a friendly listener.”

“Why?” The blunt word escaped her before she could catch it, but he didn't seem at all concerned by her hostility. If anything, it seemed to delight him as he pushed away from the tree. She steeled her abdominal muscles, refusing to so much as flinch as he invaded her personal space, nose nearly brushing hers.

“I do enjoy your mean, love. And you're not wrong, to be wary, but it's a little late for your attempts to hide your frustrated anger. I'm perfectly aware of where you've just come from, who put that blade behind your gaze. And I admit to curiosity, as to what your friends could have done recently to leave you in such a state that you didn’t notice my presence, when I've put such effort into being noticed by you.”

“Yup,” Caroline drawled. “Such a friendly listener.”

His grin was quick and delighted. “I've already told you, Sweetheart. You're safe with me. Why make me repeat myself, when we both know you believed me?”

She rolled her eyes. “You're not safe.”

A sly shift to his smile, fingertips skimming her jaw and Klaus hummed as he stepped back. “So tell me, what has the barbershop quartet been scheming this time? I imagine my mother has made them an attractive offer.”

It was a quick little shock, to discover in that moment, she'd tell him if she knew. Her frustration, the utter stupidity of Damon, the ending she could see laid out before them all collided to give her a pause. Scowling, letting her surface temper color her surprise, she glared at him.

“Seriously?”

But those sharp eyes caught something that brought wolf-gold into his gaze. Her monster tried to crawl to the surface, responding to the change in him. She flinched, as he was suddenly a hair's breadth from her face.

“Tell me, Caroline, what sin does it take, to shake your exquisite loyalty?”

She hated that he could read her so easily. Despised the way he cut his eyes beneath her skin and searched her bones for secrets she'd tucked away. Pressing one hand to his chest, Caroline pushed lightly. He stepped back, eyes gleaming.

“My loyalty isn't yours.”

“And have you told my hybrid of my intentions? Warned him that I'll tempt him with sin and show him a thousand carnal desires?” Klaus’ smile widened, dimples cutting deep as his eyes darkened. “That I'll ruin you both for anyone else? No? How's he passing your test?”

She narrowed her gaze; met his crawling darkness with her own. “How's he handling yours?”

A laugh, low and delighted as he clasped his hands behind his back. “Beautifully. But I confess, I'm far more interested in how I'm passing yours.”

Her lungs caught, as his gaze held hers.

“Am I tempting you yet, love?”

Caroline flicked her gaze deliberately across his face. “No.”

Instead of rage, delight raced across his eyes. Taking two steps back, he tilted just slightly forward, the old world gesture throwing her off kilter. “Well, let's see what I can do about that.”

Teeth clenching, she turned on one heel to head home, done with this conversation. Today needed to be done. It'd been a ridiculous and she wanted a pint of Blue Bell and a blood bag.

“Caroline,” Klaus called softly after her, a bladed edge to his tone. “I’ll find out what plans your friends are making, and there will be consequences. You cannot help them. But more importantly, when I discover what put that look behind your eyes, I'll drown their excuses in blood.”

She turned to look at him from peripheral vision. “Don't act like you care for anything other than your games.”

“It's dangerous, to tell a man how he feels. A thousand years of existence, and I'm hardly the vampire swimming in denial, love.”

Caroline kept walking, ignoring that amused edge, the way she could feel his eyes on her back as she headed home. She refused to flash, to flinch away from him behind her. But internally she was struggling.

Klaus had shown more concern for her, real or faked, than her friends had since before her change.

She'd lied.

Klaus tempted her in ways that she couldn't describe. He called to her monster, he drew the girl she tried so hard to bury after Damon. She craved to see herself the way he seemed to, the loyalty that he asked for something no one else wanted.

But Caroline knew bait. And a trap was a trap, regardless of how covetous the lure. Her problem was that she was starting to not care.

And that was so dangerous.

-

Caroline was pissed.

Lining up a perfect shot, she easily finished her run on the pool table. She ignored the groan from the man who'd bet her a twenty and called her sugar, offered him her dimples as she took his cash. If it'd been any other night, she'd have flirted a little, fluttered her lashes to ease him giving her even more of his cash.

But there was a reason she'd taken this party to a nearby town instead of hitting up the grill. She was hungry and angry. Hungry, because she'd finished her stash of blood bags two days ago; furious, because when Caroline had swung by the boarding house Damon had given her an ultimatum.

“Bon Bon just needs a little blood and a promise, and you can have as much blood as you want, Barbie.” A quick, pleased with himself smile. “Won't take but a few minutes.”

That ass.

That unbelievable, fuck.

Just a little contingency plan, her perfect ass. She'd seen the wariness behind Bonnie’s eyes, the way Stefan had shifted uncomfortably. It'd taken everything she had, not to let the idea of being bound to a spell turn her lungs to ice. The mere thought of Damon having an inch of control in her life nearly threw her into a panic attack, so she'd let her monster turn her fear to rage.

She headed back to the bar, determined to ease her thirst with alcohol.

Earlier, she’d tried calling Tyler, needing an outlet. Caroline desperately needed to remind herself that she was in control, that she wasn't in this fight alone. She needed to think. But all she'd gotten was Tyler’s voicemail. So she'd grabbed her keys and just driven.

Until she ended up here.

Halfway through her drink, she narrowed her eyes as she caught the tail end of a disgruntled conversation. Her temper was riding to close to the surface, and the stupid male ego she'd bruised was being egged on by his friends. The only way she was letting him talk her into anything to salvage his pride was to eat him.

Her monster loved that idea.

Hand clenching at the edge of the bar, she straightened her spine just as a low, accented voice cut through the clammer.

“I'd rethink that, mate.”

Caroline stiffened as Klaus drawled out his warning. Oh, how she wanted to turn and bare her sharp teeth, take out her temper on his too smug face. But she was riding an edge that was far too close to erupting, and she'd be damned if Klaus took advantage of that.

She'd just have to figure out how to steal some blood without compulsion on her own.

Her heels were sharp on the floor as she headed for the door. She scowled when Klaus suddenly cut off her exit, eyes glittering. But it was the way his gaze scanned her face, the sudden delighted curve of his lips as fingertips brushed against her jaw that had her teeth clenching.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Klaus murmured, the flecks of gold in his eyes catching the light. “Such a lovely monster you have.”

He meant it.

Growling, because she hated that she couldn't reign her temper in and that Klaus was seeing her like this; Caroline sucked in a breath to snarl, and froze instead. Underneath the heavy scents of cheap beer and expensive liquor, was the familiar scent of Tyler, and the mingled scents of male arousal she was intimately familiar with. She inhaled a second time, and she felt the way her monster clawed to the surface.

Careful, gentle fingertips ran under her eyes and Klaus teeth were very white.

“You look hungry, Caroline.”

“You're an ass,” she ground out, shoving past him to try to find some air. That unexpected combinations of scents had left her aroused, which did nothing to soothe her volatile temper. That Klaus wore Tyler so close to his skin, that he'd deliberately tracked her down before showering, told her that he wanted her to taste that combination of scents.,

Caroline wanted to fist her hands in his curls, to force him to bare his throat to her tongue and teeth.

“Come now, Caroline,” Klaus said in an amused tone as he followed behind her. “We both knew Tyler would give in long before you.”

She spun, giving up on her internal fight as gravel crunched beneath her heels; let her monster out to play. She didn't care, that he watched her with eyes that wanted as his tongue flicked across his lips. “You cannot expect me to admit I'm okay with you seducing my boyfriend.”

“You'll have to forgive dear Tyler, as I'm afraid he's a bit confused. He expected breaking the sire bond would end his need to please me, but he's finding out it hasn't. Then his wolf smells me on your skin, Caroline. Before, it enraged him. Drove him to claim you, to sink his cock inside you, mark you with his scent where he couldn't mark you with his teeth. Have you noticed, he’s avoided where he previously bit into your pretty skin? Too much temptation, the idea of taking your blood while he spills inside you.”

Tyler had been avoiding sex with her for more than a week now. It was partly why she was so keyed up. She'd no intention of ever admitting it. “What do you mean before?”

He stepped closer, and traced his fingertips along the hollow of her throat. Everywhere he touched, she burned. “His wolf finds it far more acceptable that his alpha claims you, sweetheart.”

Caroline pushed his hand away and snarled. “You're not my alpha, and I'm not something that can be claimed. Do you know what your problem is with this theory of yours? There is no trust, no loyalty. You might have confused Tyler, twisted around his need for pack and touch, but how long will it last? Without loyalty, bonds turn to ash.”

A curling smile, that did nothing to lessen the raging of her libido. “You don't believe I can by loyal, Caroline?”

“Why would I expect you to be loyal to me?” Caroline countered, both brows arching. “You've said it yourself. I'm just a baby vampire.”

“Why wouldn't I? A thousand years of obsession, of determination, and I'm laying it at your feet. Yet, you still reject me.”

The crawling veins of his monster incited her own and she pressed into his space, eyes narrowing. “Because you're not putting anything at my feet. Obsession never ends well, and I'm not a curse to be broken. This is a game, one you've dragged both Tyler and I into, and you think I'll just roll over and submit? Believe you?”

Her back hit the wall of the brick building hard enough to rain dust around them, but Klaus never looked away from her eyes.

“Did you take note, sweetheart, at how easily I toyed with Tyler? How easy it was to manipulate him so that all he needs is the softest of nudges, and he'll stumble quite happily into my bed? Confused, aroused, wolf submitting to my mouth and hands, the boy who thought himself an alpha will find himself quite happy to be bedded by me.” He pressed into her, so that his next sentence was murmured against the shell of her ear. “I could have twisted you up as easily, love. Blood and sex, your impeccable control shattered in my hands, against my tongue. Your monster, she craves far more than you've allowed her. I've crawled under your skin Caroline, I can smell your arousal - watched your eyes as you all, but tasted Tyler on my skin.”

Caroline hissed, and Klaus laughed.

“Come now, sweetheart, you've enjoyed our little game as much as I have. Tyler has been the most amusing pawn, hasn't he? So torn up, regarding his loyalty and desires, twisted because he can't breath for wanting us both.”

He pulled back, to smooth his thumb across her cheek and she held his gaze. “If it was so easy to bend me, why haven't you?”

“Because I want you willing. Tyler? He was a piece in our chess match, both Rook and Knight, but you've always been the Queen. I want you. I want you loyal. But your loyalty has always been a choice, and such a choice it is. Tell me, Caroline, have I started to tempt you yet?”

Yes. Temptation burned through her and it was only sheer stubbornness that let her sink her nails into him instead of her teeth. He made a pleased noise, lashes fluttering. But it was the curling smile, that curve of his lips that arrested her attention.

“No? How about a little taste then? Shall I help you with that edge, sweetheart?”

Caroline scowled, words tumbling out before she could catch them. “Is that what you offered Tyler?”

Delight at her biting words danced across his bright gaze, and his hands shifted, grazing along the smooth line of her side. “Oh, I offered him release, as my hand curled around his cock. I let him submit. But we both know that if I touch you sweetheart, it's because you allow it. You're monster bends so little, tell me, was it difficult not sinking your sharp little teeth into my hybrids throat, to bend those lovely muscles to your whims?”

God, this was so very wrong, this talk of claiming and his scent leaving her so very slick and aroused.

“Will you let me touch you, Caroline?”

She could say no. Could push Klaus away, walk unsteadily back to her car and go home. Her tongue snaked across her lips, as another thought occurred to her. How fun would it be, to test that promise of his, that he wanted her willing? Would he stand there and watch with burning eyes as she slid her hand beneath her shorts, how fast would she get off with Klaus watching?

But Caroline had no interest in coming on her own fingers until much later tonight.

“Yes.”

Gaze holding hers, Klaus dragged his palm down her front and slipped his hand beneath her sleep shorts, and delved searching fingertips beneath her cotton underwear. She gasped, fingers catching his shirt to steady herself, shuddering as he teased her slit. He made a low, needy sound as he discovered exactly how wet she was. Chest heaving, Caroline stubbornly held his lust filled eyes, refused to beg as he smiled.

“Does it arouse you, Caroline, to know that just hours ago I touched Tyler like this?” Two fingers sank inside her soaked passage, thumb ghosting across her clit. “His hands were so easily pinned while I stroked him. He responds beautifully to praise; Tyler’s wolf craves validation, for all that he wants to lead. Do you like the idea of him submitting? Of watching all that contained power tense and bow, that one particular noise of sheer frustration filling the air? Would you like to stroke yourself while I took him?”

Caroline couldn't help the noise in her throat, as he deliberately curled his fingers, catching a spot inside her that had her nails drawing blood. She rolled her hips, desperate for more and that wicked, dangerous smile widened.

“Afterwards, Tyler licked his own cum from my fingers.”

She kissed him, to stop his words, even as she ground down on his clever fingers; her monster wild beneath her skin. The images Klaus painted - Tyler straining for release; Klaus murmuring filthy things into Tyler's ear as he easily restrained him; Klaus’ long fingered hands curling around Tyler’s cock - had her hovering near an orgasm, body trembling around his fingers.

But it was his kiss that wrecked her.

She'd expected the same play for dominance that Klaus had made against Tyler. Instead, he parted his lips and invited her to play, with soft flicks of his tongue and she came that way. His hand in her hair, mouth chasing hers, body bowed tightly as her vision wavered.

When her lashes parted, it was to catch the sight of him deliberately licking her arousal from his fingertips, gaze wolf yellow. Her monster crawled into her eyes without her permission, guns burning as he smiled.

“Delicious.” His smile was bladed, as he angled his head. “I've had my taste. Why don't you take a bite?”

She refused to blush, at the heat in his voice, monster surging forward to dig her fangs into the cords of his throat. Starving, hands twisting into his curls, Klaus made no protest as she drank deep. His hands encouraged her closer, chest rumbling with a nose she wanted to hear again.

His thumb brushed across her bloody lips, when she finally pulled away.

“As I've said, Caroline. I'll have you both.”

-

Tyler kissed her like he wanted to please.

Expensive sheets beneath her back, Tyler between her thighs, and Caroline had never felt quite so powerful. She was slick with arousal, monster shimmering beneath her veins and as she tangled her fingers in Tyler’s hair and yanked him back to lick his throat, it was Klaus’ gaze who burned along her skin. A flex of muscle and she luxuriated in easy way Tyler laid beneath her.

How things had changed.

Hot, calloused fingertips dragged up her spine so she lifted her up and turned her head. Klaus smiled, eyes golden and black, teeth white behind the red of his lips. “Hungry, sweetheart?”

Caroline shivered.

Klaus had breathed those words into her ear, as she stared at the desiccating body of Damon, Stefan’s screams from inside the Salvatore Boarding house as he was forced to watch, safely behind a witch barrier, should’ve horrified her. But she spent the last two hours doing her own screaming, as Katherine wielded a knife. Composure cracked, monster feral from pain and starvation; she’d watched with black eyes as Tyler suddenly appeared, yanking Katherine's neck in a viscous break.

“Stop,” she snarled, jerking spelled chains with fury, as the body had dropped. Tyler twisted, gaze hybrid gold, and Caroline bared her fangs. “Her death is mine.”

Tyler had done as she ordered.

They'd walked upstairs, Caroline licking her fingers clean of blood, to find the destruction that Klaus had wrought on the occupants. Elena stood, perfectly still and blank faced, and Bonnie was a motionless body on the floor. Klaus glanced up as they entered, his beard dusted red, shirt stained with blood, and smiled with monsters teeth as he continued to show Damon what his organs looked like.

“Sweetheart, I'll join you outside shortly.”

Lips parting as she breathed in the heavy scent of iron, the rage and terror mingling sweetly with pain, she showed her teeth. “I want to burn everything.”

Caroline could still faintly smell the ash and smoke from the open window, when she breathed deep. It was nearly overpowered by the heavy scent of arousal, but it lingered. It would linger for days, as the ashes were disturbed by those wishing to recover bodies.

Instead of immediately answering Klaus’ question, Caroline scoured her nails deeply down Tyler’s abs. Gaze never leaving his, lips curving at the way the big body she'd pinned shuddered, she licked the bloody tips of her fingers clean. “Starving.”

Her monster was out, and Caroline wanted to play. Klaus gaze went dark, and she deliberately tinted her attention back to Tyler. She was curious. Before tonight, she'd have said that Tyler was the aggressor in bed. But earlier, he'd taken her order to not kill without a flinch. If she'd clawed at him two months ago, she'd have found herself on her hands and knees, his cock thick inside her.

“His wolf sees you as dominant,” Klaus rasped in her ear, bare chest suddenly flush against her naked spine. His hand pressed low on her abdomen, one hand sliding up slowly to cup her breast. “Tyler’s waiting for permission.”

Her throat arched, as his fingers feathered across her clit before delving between her wet folds. Tyler was panting, dark eyes and erection straining behind pants she hadn't let him remove yet.

“But it's not his turn,” he murmured as two fingers sank deep, thumb a maddeningly inconsistent pressure against her clit. “You smell divine, Caroline and hungry. I want you all over my hand, so when I touch Tyler it lingers on his skin. I want my blood in your veins. Take a bite, love, and you can come.”

She gripped the wrist near her breast, dragged it up so his palm was rough against her nipple. Klaus’ breathing was unsteady against her ear, and she rubbed her ass against his straining cock as her fangs pierced deep. He hissed, the sound escaping locked teeth, but he didn't move his hand regardless of how she moved until her teeth pulled free.

She took a breath and it escaped as a whine when he finally withdrew his fingers, and then pushed them back inside the hot clamp of muscles. His thumb rubbed small circles against her clit, until her fingers released his wrist to grip frantically at his curls. His hand returned to her breast to tug sharply at one nipple and the tension snapped. Caroline shuddered though the pleasure, had to bite her lip to stifle a cry, as his fingers pulled away from her.

“Open your eyes, Caroline, and look at how Tyler wants you.”

Tyler’s pupils were huge, gold brilliant against the dark veins crawling beneath his eyes. His hands were fisted in the bedding, muscles carved from stone. She licked her lips, breath speeding up.

Scruff and softer, fuller lips moved across her shoulder. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

She twisted and licked at his lips, chasing his tongue with hers before turning to slam him against the headboard. Tyler’s want, his apparent submission was arousing, but her monster wanted to sink its claws into Klaus. The curling, wicked smile against her mouth told her she wasn't the only one who wanted to bite.

But Tyler deserved a chance to play too.

“Tyler?”

He sat up, as she skimmed her fingers down Klaus’ chin. She turned, and smiled. Both brows arched, as Tyler tilted his head.

“Klaus told me he made you come,” she drawled, fingers skimming across his muscled shoulder. “Would you like to return that favor?”

She found it fascinating that his eyes went so eager. That this tiniest shift in Tyler’s perspection gave her so much power. Licking her lips, she pressed her face close to his and bit at his lip. “Want to make him beg?”

Klaus was pressed against her back, voice lowered to a dangerous purr that went straight to her gut. “And what makes you think I'll allow that?”

Caroline twisted, smile curving when he went as she pushed him back, his eyes still filled with iron. She straddled his chest, fingers locking around his wrists as she leaned over him. Klaus gaze was heavy lidded and wolf-gold; everything about him screamed danger, anger leaving his jaw tight.

“What if I made it worth it?” she murmured, tongue wetting her lips. “I want to watch.”

His lashes fluttered, cheekbones stark. His head tilted back, something calculating and feral crawling into his eyes.

“You're facing the wrong direction,” he finally rasped.

Lowering her gaze to his mouth, she deliberately traced his lips before returning her eyes to his. “No, I'm not.”

His lips parted, the ring of gold around expanding in his iris’. She felt Tyler move on the bed, felt the rough strands of his hair brush against the base of her spine, the curve of her ass and she hummed at that first rasp of skin on skin. The cords of Klaus neck went taut, chest moving under her.

“Take him into your mouth.”

The words slipped out, and a flash of some feral behind Klaus’ gaze before his head tipped back. A flush crawled along his cheekbones, lips parting as he breathed. But his eyes never left hers. They stayed focused, as her hand traced his tattoo and she watched each twitch, each little flutter of pleasure.

“Suck him harder, Tyler.” She clicked her tongue, licked her lip. “Use your tongue. I'm sure you remember how I sucked you off?”

Klaus hissed, spine arching and Caroline smiled. Dug her nails as sharp little points into his skin, so she could lick her nails clean while she watched. God, each twitch, and every restrained breath left her wet, so that when she shifted, she could hear the slid of arousal against his skin.

“I thought the point of getting blown was to come,” Caroline breathed. She leaned in and caught his lip between her teeth when he went snarl. Klaus was trembling, and the power play here was magnificent. Licking her lips, Caroline lifted her and dimpled. “Don't worry. Tyler knows how to swallow.”

She bent and sank her fangs just above his collarbone. Klaus cursed, body shuddering, hands ripping at the bedding as he orgasmed. Oh, how it subtle changed the taste of him. She was so slick she could feel the dampness down her thighs.

Caroline lifted her head with bloody lips to take in the flush of his cheeks and slightly unfocused eyes. She smiled, when his eyes refocused on her, licked her lips clean. “Delicious.”

The world shifted, Klaus’ mouth was pressed against hers for one hard, brief kiss. She reached for him, but he caught her hands, a pit opening behind his eyes. Her monster relished it, the greed. For her.

“Oh no sweetheart,” Klaus said in rough tone, eyes devouring. “It's my turn to watch. Tyler is going to use that very talented tongue to make you come. All soft touches of tongue teeth, slow so that you come too fast. Then maybe I'll let him come all over you.”

Caroline shuddered at his words, the moan that Tyler made. His mouth was still wet from Klaus, big body trembling with the need to orgasm. Klaus made a soothing noise, running his fingers through Tyler’s sweat slick hair, fingers possessive as they trailed down his neck. She watches that hand with unexpected jealousy, and Klaus’ smile was a thing of sharp teeth and feral desire.

“Feel free to beg, love.”

-

Caroline woke to grunting snore. Grumbling, she snuggled into her pillow and paused when she realized there was only one person in the bed with her. Sitting up, she blinked at Tyler. He was face down, sprawled across the mattress and breathing deeply. She should’ve been unconscious with him. She'd never come that many times in one night before - on Tyler’s tongue, on his cock, on Klaus's tongue and fingers. She wore them both of them on her skin, had taken their blood between her teeth, had shuddered through blood high orgasms, watched as Klaus took Tyler anyway he wanted.

For a moment, she considered snuggling back down; spooning into the heat and muscle of Tyler and sleeping just a little longer before having to deal with the consequences.

But the monster she'd let loose, the control she’d recklessly released was clamoring.

She didn't want to cuddle with Tyler.

He isn't so much as twitch, as she slipped out of the bed. She searched for some clothing, found a robe in the bathroom. It was soft and smelled of Klaus. She pulled it on, tied to carelessly and went looking.

He found her, sometime later. Looking across the woods of Mystic Falls through a window, she jolted as Klaus stepped behind her and slipped his hand inside her neckline, cupped her breast with a possessive hand. “My werewolf is sound asleep, and my pretty baby vampire is roaming the halls. Did we not satisfy you, Caroline?”

She caught her lip to stifle her gasp, even as her spine curved, breast pressing a little more firmly into his palm. “What? No, that's not…”

Her words died, as he spun her, so that she could feel the coolness of the glass window she'd been looking out of through her borrowed robe. He stepped between her thighs, thumb brushing along the taunt point of her nipple before his hand curved along her jaw. Lips curling, teeth white in the moonlight, his dimples did nothing to camouflage the wickedness of his smile.

“No? Then why are you not tangled in my sheets? What thoughts could have possibly roused you from your sleep?”

There was no mockery to his words, but there was iron. Iron that told her he expected an answer. The hand that settled at her hip, dragged along the outside of her thigh and she narrowed her eyes. “Now what?”

Both of his brows lifted, and he gave a slight shrug, tugging the belt of her robe loose. “Whatever do you mean?”

Caroline snorted and caught his hand, lifted her chin. “Don't give me that. You've spent weeks, orchestrating this little ménage à trois and so now what?”

He dipped his head and licked her breast, rasped his tongue along her nipple until she released his hand, dug her nails into the nap of his neck. A pleased, rumbling noise and then he lifted her easily, thrusting inside the hot clamp of her body with one quick movement of his hips. She moaned, shuddering as he held her against him easily, his other hand grasping her chin to keep her gaze on his. It was the first time he’d been inside her, and her nails drew blood.

“Now?” Klaus said, refusing to move so much as an inch, even as she clenched down in desperation. “Oh, sweetheart, you didn't expect my appetites to be so easily satisfied? My greed?”

Slowly, he pulled out, pushing back in just as slowly, eyes never looking away from hers. “How did it feel, to demand submission from our werewolf, Caroline? To prove dominance through the pleasures of sex?”

Shuddering, she blinked rapidly, swallowed a whimper as he deliberately ground against her clit. “What? I didn't, I didn't oh…”

His grip shifted to the ruin of her curls, his chest pressing her roughly into the window, yet his thrusts stayed maddeningly slow. “Oh, but you did. It's why Tyler stills rests, his wolf unconcerned by its surroundings. It's why you came looking for me, not yet satisfied by our evenings play. Your monster wanted another bite. I'm delighted to indulge.”

“I'm not a wolf,” she managed as he reached between them, pinching her clit. She jerked, body careening into an orgasm that had her gasping. Trembling, she parted her lashes to find him watching her with the full potency of his gaze, eyes flecked gold with his wolf.

“But I am,” Klaus said, voice a rasp. “And Tyler is mine. You are mine. And as the years pass, as that illusive need for more than just two vampires gnaws at him, you will remain mine. Tyler will roam, a perfect instrument to gather more wolves to my banner, a loyal agent, but you. You, Caroline, will see the world from the pleasures of my bed. And when Tyler returns, he'll submit so sweetly to us.”

Caroline struggled to follow his words, to make sense of his dark promise as each thrust of his cock had her back bowing in pleasure. The grip on her ass would leave bruises if she was human, and blunt teeth raked sharply down her throat.

“Do you understand, Caroline?”

She tried to respond, but her monster was shoving against her skin, far more insistent than even when she’d fed from Tyler. She curled her legs tightly around his hips, yanking at his curls. A noise ran across her skin like electricity, and Klaus’ head angled, making room for her teeth. She had no willpower to refuse the taste of him, burying her fangs deep. She let go only when his fangs pierced just as deeply.

She came screaming.

When her eyes finally opened, chest heaving, he was smiling at her with bloody lips and predator's teeth.

“My lovely little monster,” he breathed as he swiped her lip with his thumb and licked it clean. “The fun we'll have.”


End file.
